


Deseo de navidad

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: Jongin se casará en unas horas, y quizá un deseo en navidad es lo que ayudará a que Chanyeol se de cuenta de que en realidad ama a su amigo.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol





	Deseo de navidad

El clima afuera era frío. Si miraba a través de la ventana se encontraría con la luz de la luna y los copos de nieve que caían sin parar, llenando las calles hasta que era difícil transitar por ellas. Era una vista hermosa, pero no encontró los ánimos para disfrutar de ella, no cuando sus pensamientos divagaban en una persona que debía estar al otro lado de la ciudad.

Miró el reloj fijamente, con la esperanza de que éste fuera más lento. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, que se congelara como las personas lo hacían bajo la nieve. Por primera vez en su vida, no quería que llegara la navidad.

El seguro de la puerta siendo retirado fue lo que lo hizo distraerse del exterior. Volvió la cabeza y vio entrar a una figura alta envuelta en un grueso abrigo de color marrón.

El recién llegado se despejó pronto de las prendas invernales, hizo a un lado su bufanda, sus guantes y se aseguró de colgar el abrigo, para que la nieve que lo cubría pudiera escurrir en la entrada y no en el delicado piso de madera. La calefacción ayudaba, pero no fue suficiente para que retirara el suéter que se adhería a su cuerpo, dejando ver una condición atlética y fuerte.

—Si el clima continúa así la ceremonia será un desastre —comentó, acercándose por fin al área de la sala.

Cuando pasó junto al árbol navideño se detuvo unos segundos de más, lo suficiente para admirar la decoración de ese año. Las esferas eran de tonos azules y blancos que resaltaban a la vista, sobre todo cuando las luces a su alrededor tintineaban ocasionalmente, como si fueran estrellas.

—Creí que estarías con ella —La voz de Chanyeol sonó seria, apagada incluso, aún así compuso una sonrisa que el otro no tardó en corresponder.

—El novio no puede estar con la novia la noche antes de la boda —Jongin repitió las palabras de su madre y se encogió de hombros—. Y ya que mi amigo no quiso prepararme una despedida de soltero, aquí estoy.

—¿Y a dónde debería llevarte con este clima? —preguntó Chanyeol.

La nieve no era la verdadera razón para no prepararle una despedida de soltero, fácilmente podría invitarlo al bar que estaba a dos cuadras de su apartamento, o conducir hasta el karaoke en el que siempre desafinaban a propósito para hacer de las canciones algo divertido; pero en ese momento, incluso cuando la mirada de Jongin era tan cálida, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. A él no debería importarle, no debería importarle que el matrimonio de Jongin era arreglado, y aún así su corazón dolió con el mero pensamiento.

Estaba harto de toda la farsa que Jongin y Krystal se habían esforzado por construir para satisfacer a sus padres, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, porque se suponía que debía apoyar a Jongin en sus decisiones, porque eso hacían los mejores amigos. Chanyeol reprimió un suspiro, él ya no estaba seguro de querer ser sólo un amigo.

—Podríamos esquiar —Jongin se dejó caer en el sofá, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del más alto. Colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Chanyeol y lo miró como un niño que trata de convencer a su padre de que le compre un regalo—. ¿Deberíamos construir un muñeco?

Chanyeol resistió la tentación de acceder a su petición y se apartó para fijarse bien en los inocentes ojos castaños que podían desarmarlo incluso aunque él no lo admitiría. Carraspeó con fuerza, ya no podía contenerse más.

—Nini —comenzó, con voz insegura al principio—, ¿de verdad lo harás? Tú no amas a Krystal.

El rostro de Jongin cambió drásticamente y Chanyeol pudo ver cómo el brillo en su mirada se apagó hasta dar paso a una seriedad que era impropia de él.

—¿Eso importa?

—Debería importarte. ¿No se supone que ames a la persona con quien pasarás el resto de tu vida?

Jongin soltó una risita burlona, esa que dejaba salir ocasionalmente para molestar a sus amigos, o para dejar claro que un comentario hiriente no lo afectaba en lo absoluto.

—Sabes que eso jamás sucederá.

Chanyeol tragó fuerte, porque eso que descubrió en la expresión de Jongin era dolor.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso?

Chanyeol desvió el rostro y se concentró de nuevo en la nieve. No le gustaba el giro que habían tomado las cosas, pero tampoco podía evitar que eso sucediera, ya había evadido el tema por demasiado tiempo.

—Sí —continuó Jongin. Se acercó más, lo suficiente para tomar el rostro de Chanyeol con delicadeza y obligarlo a que lo mirara de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de apoyarme en esto? Sé que no me amas, pero quiero que estés ahí porque... porque sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

La categoría era poca cosa para lo que Jongin sentía por Chanyeol, pero bastaba para mantenerlos unidos, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Después de todo, él era un tonto por haberse enamorado de alguien que jamás lo vería de esa forma.

Después de que le confesara su amor, Chanyeol nunca dijo nada que evidenciara que le correspondía, pero tampoco que lo rechazaba. Su vida transcurrió como si Jongin jamás hubiera confesado con temor que gustaba de él, como si el corazón del moreno no siguiera latiendo con esperanza de que algo pudiera suceder entre ellos.

Pero Krystal (como cariñosamente la apodaba su familia) llegó, siendo la hija menor de los Jung y la mejor opción ante los padres de Jongin, quienes exigían el matrimonio de su único heredero varón. Y ya que él jamás presentó a una chica de un estatus y características similares a la de la pequeña Jungsoo, se acordó que ambos se casarían para fortalecer las empresas de ambas familias.

Chanyeol recibió la noticia de la unión por parte de Krystal, apenas unas horas después de haberla conocido, y desde ese momento, él no pudo soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella. La chica no parecía sincera, no le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de Jongin, no conocía los detalles de la personalidad de su futuro esposo, no lo amaba.

Chanyeol no era capaz de apoyar a Jongin en algo que estaba mal. No podía soportar la idea de verlo arruinar su vida de esa forma, pero tampoco tenía las agallas de tomar la mano de Jongin y lanzarse al vacío con él, no cuando su familia no sabía nada de su orientación sexual y los Kim habían rechazado con firmeza que su hijo tuviera "esas inclinaciones".

Aún así, el más alto no podía evitar sentir una dolorosa punzada en su corazón cuando veía a Jongin tomado de la mano de Jungsoo, con una sonrisa cálida y quitándole algunos mechones del rostro con cuidado. En silencio derramó algunas lágrimas cuando leyó la invitación de su boda, la cual señalaba que en navidad ellos se convertirían en el maravilloso matrimonio Kim. Y su cabeza lo atormentó los días siguientes, porque él no quería ser testigo de ese acontecimiento.

—Lo siento mucho —Chanyeol apartó las manos de Jongin, quien le seguía mirando con atención—. No puedo hacerlo, Nini.

Los ojos de Jongin se volvieron acuosos y su boca se apretó, como si eso pudiera evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

—Si te molesta tanto, ¿por qué no me detienes? —inquirió. Se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y lo miró con enojo—. No me amas pero tampoco quieres que trate de ser feliz con alguien más.

En el fondo de su corazón, Jongin guardaba la esperanza de que Chanyeol lo detuviera. En secreto anhelaba por una imagen en la que su amigo aparecía en medio de la ceremonia y detenía todo, pero eso era un sueño tan infantil como la existencia del propio Santa Claus.

—¡Ella no te dará felicidad! —explotó Chanyeol, poniéndose de pie—. Jungsoo ni siquiera te conoce.

—Supongo que tendrá una vida para hacerlo —Jongin se levantó también y alzó el rostro para estar a la altura de Chanyeol. Le sonrió con cinismo—. Y si ella no me hará feliz, ¿quién lo hará?

—No lo sé.

Chanyeol cerró las manos en puños, o de otro modo habría terminado por llevarlas a las mejillas de Jongin, donde descendían algunas gotas saladas. Se quedó quieto en su lugar, esperando por una acción de su amigo, o por obtener un poco de valentía y besarlo de una vez por todas.

—Te amo, Chanyeol —Jongin le sonrió con tristeza—. Pero no puedo esperar por siempre.

Jongin lo abrazó, incluso cuando las palabras de Chanyeol se ahogaron en su garganta. Lo estrechó con fuerza, con desesperación. Chanyeol lloró, porque eso se sintió como una despedida. No tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, porque Jongin se apartó y se dirigió a la entrada sin volverlo a mirar.

—Espero que seas feliz —dijo Chanyeol, cuando su amigo terminó de ajustarse la bufanda al cuello.

—Yo también.

Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de Jongin, esa que podía iluminar el día más oscuro si se lo propusiese. Luego la puerta se cerró, dejándolo sumido en un silencio que sólo se rompía con el sonido de los autos al pasar.

Caminó con desgano a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador pensando que, quizá, había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Tomó una cerveza, esas que estaban reservadas para sus amistades porque él no podía beber una gota sin que cosas malas pasaran. La abrió como pudo y se la llevo a los labios, esperando que el sabor amargo pudiera contrarrestar un poco los sentimientos que afloraban dentro de él.

Apagó su celular y se dejó llevar por el alcohol. Volvió con desganó al sofá, maldiciendo que la esencia de Jongin quedó impregnada en su ropa.

Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le pudiera dar una señal, algo que le indicara qué debía hacer. Cuando miró de nuevo a través de la ventana, le pareció que la luna era más grande y brillante.

Despertó con la sensación de haber dormido más que en las últimas semanas. La habitación permanecía oscura, porque las cortinas estaban cerradas a pesar de que él no podía recordar si las había corrido antes de irse a dormir. A decir verdad, no podía recordar en qué momento abandonó su sala por la comodidad de su cama.

Intentó moverse, porque el reloj marcaba que pronto serían las ocho de la mañana. Debía desayunar, luego se vestiría e iría a visitar a sus padres y a su hermana mayor. Con algo de suerte volvería en la noche, para entonces la boda de Jongin habría pasado y él evitaría hacer algo estúpido.

—Que rayos... —Se detuvo cuando sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su oído. Un brazo envolvió su pecho, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

—Es temprano —La voz envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Era ronca y masculina, y si no fuera porque era imposible, habría jurado que la conocía.

—Mis padres y Yoora... —tartamudeó. Se golpeó mentalmente, ni siquiera sabía quién era la persona que yacía junto a él, ¿por qué había dado esa información?

—Llegaremos más tarde —El desconocido mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, como si supiera que ese era un punto muy sensible para Chanyeol, quien no tardó en estremecerse—. Pero ya que estamos despiertos, ¿por qué no aprovechamos que los niños siguen dormidos?

Chanyeol estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con "niños", pero el peso sobre su cadera lo hizo cerrar la boca. Esa persona desconocida se había puesto sobre él y de un momento otro, también lo besó.

Los labios contrarios eran suaves, rellenos y para su gran desgracia, también eran adictivos. No pasó mucho para que su cuerpo reaccionara y sus manos atraparan las mejillas ajenas para atraerlo a sí y profundizar el beso.

La oscuridad hizo un gran trabajo, ya que la incapacidad de ver aumentó sus otros sentidos. Así sus manos palmaron hasta llegar a un trasero, uno que debía ser bonito, porque era firme y redondo bajo las palmas de sus manos, también era grande, ya que apenas podía rodearlo por completo. Lo apretó y dejó que unos suaves gemidos llegaran a sus oídos, los que se asemejaban más a una melodía que disfrutó sin saber por qué.

Su miembro despertó cuando la persona encima de él comenzó a moverse, de atrás hacia adelante y luego de regreso. Jadeó, si la situación seguía así ni siquiera podría consumar nada antes de manchar su pijama.

Extendió su mano para encender la lámpara junto a él y buscar en el cajón el lubricante, uno que había comprado sin saber si algún día lo utilizaría, porque él era muy torpe para las conquistas de una noche.

Lo encontró y cuando se volvió al desconocido para ordenarle que se recostara, el frasco terminó por escaparse de sus manos ante la sorpresa. Frente a él, con los ojos brillantes por el deseo, estaba Jongin.

Iluminado por la escasa luz, su cuerpo parecía más atractivo. Los músculos se marcaban, como producto del extenuante ejercicio y su pasión secreta por el baile. Con ese tono canela y la apariencia de ser suave, su piel pareció invitar silenciosamente a Chanyeol a que recorriera cada centímetro de ella.

—Date prisa —suplicó Jongin, con un puchero que a Chanyeol le pareció demasiado sensual.

Era un sueño, no había otra explicación, de otra forma Jongin no podría estar ahí, rogándole que lo follara de una vez por todas con ese tono tan necesitado que volvió loco al más alto. Y ya que nada de eso podía ser real, terminó por obedecer a Jongin.

Tomó la botella con firmeza y la destapó. Jongin se despojó de su ropa interior sin pudor alguno, como si hubiera hecho eso millones de veces frente a Chanyeol. Mostró su cuerpo con naturalidad, con una confianza que hizo que el otro se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Jongin con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te miro? —Chanyeol frunció el ceño y rezó para que sus palabras fueran coherentes, porque ya no podía pensar con claridad.

—Como si fuera la primera vez que me ves desnudo.

Chanyeol abrió la boca, quiso contestar que, en efecto, esa era la primera vez que lo veía tal y como había venido al mundo. Y a pesar de que la situación no podía ser más extraña, tenía que admitir que le encantaba lo que estaba frente a él.

—Lo siento —contestó al fin, con más torpeza de la que pretendió.

—Está bien, hay que apresurarnos.

Chanyeol asintió y vertió un poco del líquido sobre sus dedos. Jongin se recostó junto a él, para que pudiera acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que Chanyeol apenas pudo procesar. Sus dedos comenzaron a dilatar la entrada de Jongin, quien debía estarse preparando para desposar a Jungsoo y en su lugar estaba gimiendo su nombre entre susurros.

Debía estar a punto de enloquecer, porque había algo demasiado placentero en tener a Jongin de esa forma. Cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, su piel morena lucía más hermosa, y sus labios, hinchados y sonrosados por los besos, lo tentaron a tomarlos entre los suyos una vez más.

Cuando Chanyeol creyó que ya estaba listo, se apartó y volvió a su posición original. Jongin entendió, por lo que se colocó sobre él y se alineó sobre el miembro de Chanyeol. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se dejaba caer con delicadeza, disfrutando de la sensación de estar completo.

El más alto se sujetó a las sabanas, porque la calidez de Jongin era demasiado para él. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, comenzó a moverse de arriba a bajo, con los labios bien apretados para no dejar salir ningún sonido.

El sonido de la piel chocando fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, eso y los jadeos que ocasionalmente dejaba salir Chanyeol, porque no podía contenerse cuando Jongin movía así su cuerpo y su rostro se contraía en muecas de placer que no hacían más que encenderlo un poco más.

—Jongin... —gimió.

El aludido colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo, luego apoyó una mano sobre su pecho para impulsarse hacia arriba y lograr una penetración más profunda que las anteriores.

Chanyeol echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó cautivar por las habilidades de cadera de Jongin. Había algo especial en la forma en que se movía, buscando su propio placer pero logrando que él también obtuviera el suyo en el proceso. Sabía cómo y dónde tocar, conocía el cuerpo ajeno tan bien como el propio.

Chanyeol se derritió ante Jongin, su toque era suave y sus labios se volvieron como una droga que jamás podría dejar de consumir. Su lengua atacó la suya con vehemencia, de una forma tan violenta y dulce que lo aturdió.

En medio del calor y el sudor, Jongin dejó escapar un suspiro cuando llegó al clímax. Chanyeol impulsó su cadera hacia adelante para alcanzar el suyo, continuando las embestidas con más fuerza y velocidad. Ante esa acción Jongin se deshizo en sollozos de placer, debido a que su cuerpo seguía en un estado sensible por el orgasmo.

Bastó con algunas estocadas más para que Chanyeol se derramara en el interior de Jongin, con la sensación de que era el mejor sexo que había tenido en toda su vida. El moreno se inclinó hacia adelante y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios y luego otro en la punta de su nariz.

Chanyeol rodeó el cuerpo de su amigo con sus brazos. Quería retenerlo consigo y quedarse así todo el día, o quizá toda la vida. Con ese corazón latiendo cerca del suyo, con la piel cálida sobre la suya, inesperadamente se sintió más cómodo de lo que pensaba.

—Tenemos que ducharnos —dijo Jongin, con un tono de voz que denotó su cansancio.

—Hay que quedarnos así —propuso Chanyeol. Enterró su nariz en el cuello de Jongin y éste soltó una risita por las cosquillas que le provocó.

—Estamos hechos un desastre, Chanyeollie.

El más alto se sorprendió al encontrar un extraño matiz en la forma en que Jongin lo llamó, era el mismo tono que las parejas casadas utilizaban para llamarse el uno al otro. Tenía un toque rutinario, hogareño y también dulce.

—Sólo unos minutos más —pidió Chanyeol, temiendo que el sueño terminara y despertara en una cama solitaria y fría.

—No podemos, lo sabes —Jongin se separó un poco, lo suficiente para mirarlo y sonreírle—. Vamos, podemos ducharnos juntos.

La idea le pareció maravillosa al más alto, quien asintió con más energía. Jongin se incorporó y Chanyeol no pudo evitar jadear cuando su miembro abandonó por fin el cuerpo ajeno. Se sorprendió un poco por el sentimiento se ausencia que lo embargó, como si sólo pudiera sentirse completo si estaba fundido con Jongin.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuando vio la forma tan casual con la que Jongin caminaba frente a él, facilitándole una excelente vista a su retaguardia. Chanyeol reprimió las ganas de tirar de él e iniciar una segunda ronda, aunque debía admitir que la tentación era grande.

Se levantó hasta que Jongin desapareció en el cuarto de baño para abrir la regadera. Lo siguió algunos minutos después, y aunque le apeteció acorralar a Jongin entre las baldosas, éste no se lo permitió.

Fue una ducha rápida, en la que Jongin se apresuró para salir primero y cambiar las sabanas antes de hacer el resto de la cama. Chanyeol salió del baño cuando su amigo estaba colocándose un par de jeans, que no supo de dónde había sacado hasta que se dirigió al armario para sacar sus propias prendas.

La mitad del mueble estaba cubierto por su ropa, y la otra parte por la de Jongin. Frunció el ceño, sin entender en qué momento había sucedido eso. Terminó por encogerse hombros y tomar lo primero que vio, pensando que era un sueño muy extraño, aunque no por ello menos agradable.

Jongin terminó de vestirse y él terminó de colocarse la camiseta en el momento exacto en que un chillido resonó por todo el departamento. Pensó que había escuchado mal, o que sus vecinos tenían visitas, pero la mirada preocupada de Jongin lo hizo darse cuenta de que no era así.

—El bebé ya despertó —dijo, antes de salir de la habitación tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

Chanyeol abrió los ojos. ¿Jongin había dicho "bebé"? Un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación contigua, donde provenían algunos gimoteos.

La imagen que encontró lo paralizó en el marco de la puerta. De pie, cantando con la voz más suave y cariñosa que alguna vez había escuchado, Jongin intentaba arrullar a un bebé de dos o tres años.

—Sun ya no está en su cama, debe haber despertado a Jongdae mientras corría a abrir sus regalos.

Chanyeol estaba confundido, no sabía a quién pertenecía ese bebé o quién era Sun, pero ambos vivían con ellos, eso se lo podían confirmar los juguetes de bebé, la cuna, así como la cama que permanecía desordenada.

—Deberíamos bajar —continuó Jongin, a lo que Chanyeol sólo pudo responder con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Todo se hizo más extraño con cada paso que Chanyeol dio. En las paredes había algunas fotos de él y Nini con una bebé que sonreía demasiado, en otras simplemente estaba la pequeña, con algún conjunto en tonos pasteles y un peluche de oso en mano.

Llegaron a la sala, donde el árbol permanecía tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior, excepto porque ahora estaba rodeado de regalos envueltos en papel y con moños grandes que una pequeña no dudaba en romper para ver el interior.

La niña giró cuando escuchó sus pasos y Chanyeol reconoció esa sonrisa, porque era idéntica a la de Jongin, la única diferencia que encontró fue el hoyuelo que se formó en su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Papá, creo que Santa me trajo unas zapatillas nuevas de ballet! —chilló emocionada.

Sun era delgada, con un rostro que a Chanyeol le recordó a su hermana mayor en su niñez, excepto porque la nariz, los ojos y el cabello castaño eran de Jongin. ¿Acaso su hermana y su amigo habían tenido un bebé?

No pudo hacer ninguna teoría o pedir una explicación, porque Sun lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró cerca del árbol, donde un regalo permanecía a medio abrir.

—¿Me ayudas a abrirlo, papá? —preguntó Sun, con la misma mirada con la que Jongin lograba convencerlo de algo.

El corazón de Chanyeol latió con más fuerza y sintió un extraño calorcito situarse en su pecho, porque esa niña le decía papá, y aunque no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, algo le decía que eso era real.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto tuvo la certeza de que Sun era suya, era su hija y también de Jongin. Después de todo, esas orejas que escondía con su largo cabello sólo podían venir de la familia Park.

—Hay que abrirlo juntos —propuso Chanyeol con una sonrisa.

Sun asintió y se arrodilló, esperando que su padre hiciera lo mismo, cuando lo hizo cada uno abrió un lado diferente del regalo.

Tal y como Sun intuyó, se encontró con unas zapatillas de ballet que ella no tardó en probarse. Se puso de pie para dar algunos giros, con la misma gracia y elegancia que Chanyeol sólo había visto en el hombre que les sonreía con el bebé en su regazo.

—Cuidado con el árbol, Sunny —advirtió Jongin.

La niña paró, soltando una risa que cubrió con su mano antes de aproximarse a su siguiente regalo. Chanyeol se incorporó para sentarse a lado de Jongin, quien jugueteaba con las manos de Jongdae. El bebé sonrió, revelando los pocos dientes que tenía.

Chanyeol lo imitó y no pudo evitar picar sus mejillas, porque eran enormes y ocupaban la mayor parte de su pequeño rostro. Jongdae dejó de prestar atención a Jongin y miró a Chanyeol, con los ojitos bien abiertos. El más alto soltó una risita, porque el bebé mostraba el parentesco con la misma característica que su hermana. Chanyeol estiró las orejas de su hijo juguetonamente, hasta que Jongin le dio un manotazo suave para que dejara al bebé tranquilo.

—¿Abrimos los regalos de Jongdae? —Sun miró a sus padres mientras señalaba algunos regalos restantes en la parte de atrás.

—Ambos pueden abrirlos —dijo Jongin. Dejó al niño en el suelo y Jongdae caminó hacia su hermana mayor con pasitos torpes hasta que Sun lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo.

Chanyeol no podría describir lo que sintió cuando Jongin tomó su mano y pegó su cuerpo al de él, mientras ambos observaban como los niños se emocionaban porque Santa le había traído un dinosaurio de peluche a Jongdae. Tenía una familia a lado de su mejor amigo, y a juzgar por el anillo que tanto él como Jongin mantenían en el dedo anular, también se habían jurado amor eterno.

—¿Iremos con la tía Yoora? —preguntó Sun, después de que perdió toda la atención de su hermano menor por los nuevos juguetes.

—No, ella vendrá aquí —explicó Jongin.

—¿Ella vendrá? —Chanyeol abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

—Cambio de planes, supongo —El moreno se encogió de hombros—. Por eso tenemos que estar listos. Niños, es hora de un baño.

Sun soltó un quejido audible y se dejó caer en el suelo de forma teatral.

—Hace frío —bufó la niña.

—Si no entras al baño en cinco minutos me aseguraré de que tu abuela no te de pastel de chocolate.

Sunny se levantó con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario, papá Nini.

Chanyeol sonrió. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que Jongin fuera el padre estricto, él no tenía esa fuerza de voluntad para negarles algo a esos niños que apenas conocía pero que inexplicablemente ya amaba.

_._

Chanyeol se quedó quieto, observando con atención a todos los miembros de la mesa que se extendía frente a él.

Jongin hablaba con su padre y el esposo de Yoora, no supo sobre qué, pero debía ser algo interesante por la forma en que su esposo hacía pausas prolongadas para pensar sus respuestas o explicarse mejor. Junto a ellos su madre jugaba con un pequeño Jongdae enfundado en un mameluco de reno que le hacía ver aún más adorable; el bebé reía sonoramente cuando su abuela escondía su peluche de dinosaurio y luego volvía a aparecer para tocar su nariz con el mismo. Yoora hablaba con Sun, sobre el ballet, la escuela y un niño llamado Taeyong, quien Chanyeol no conocía pero ya detestaba por sobre todas las cosas, porque su hija hablaba con mucha emoción sobre él.

Quizá estaba equivocado, quizá sus miedos con respecto a Jongin siempre habían sido irracionales. Sus padres le adoraban tanto como él lo hacía y eso era algo que jamás había esperado. Y como fruto de su matrimonio estaban Sun y Jongdae, tan hermosos, tan perfectos, con una pizca suya y otra del chico que en ese momento sonrió en su dirección.

Sintió que su corazón saltó en su pecho. Eso era lo que él quería, deseaba despertar todos los días con Jongin entre sus brazos y ver crecer a Sun y a Jongdae. Él deseaba ver ese cuadro para siempre, quería esa familia.

Entonces despertó.

La luna había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por el sol, que parecía estar en su punto más alto.

Chanyeol parpadeó hasta acostumbrarse a la luz, su cabeza dolió y apenas pudo moverse, pues sus miembros estaban entumidos debido a la posición en la que se había quedado dormido.

Tuvo una molestia en el cuello en cuanto se incorporó y su mano dejó caer la botella de cerveza que había estado sosteniendo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Sólo una botella había bastado para que Chanyeol quedara inconsciente y tuviera el sueño más extraño y revelador de toda su vida.

El tick tack del reloj llamó su atención y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto se percató de que faltaban unos minutos para el mediodía. Si su memoria no lo engañaba, la boda de Jongin comenzaría en media hora.

Se levantó con rapidez, ignorando que su cabeza pareció dar vueltas y que su equilibrio no era el más adecuado para correr. Tomó el primer abrigó que encontró, su billetera, sus llaves y su celular.

Bajó de su edificio por las escaleras, negándose a desperdiciar tiempo valioso en la espera de un elevador que parecía subir con la velocidad de una tortuga.

Paró un taxi apenas llegó a la calle y dio la dirección atropelladamente. Pasaron sólo unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que quizá no había sido una buena idea, la nieve apenas se estaba derritiendo y por ende los conductores bajaban la velocidad para evitar un accidente.

Chanyeol maldijo en su interior, si continuaban así él no llegaría. Subió a tope el cierre de su abrigo y le tendió algunos billetes al conductor antes de salir del auto y correr tan rápido como sus pulmones y sus piernas se lo permitían.

Esquivó con éxito a la gente que se atravesó en su camino y agradeció a cualquier ente divina que lo estuviera cuidando, porque dos veces estuvo a punto de ser atropellado al ignorar la negativa del paso peatonal.

Llegó al salón de eventos con el rostro acalorado y el sudor corriendo desde su frente hasta su cuello. Preguntó en la recepción por el piso en el que se llevaría a cabo la boda de los Kim y luego salió disparado al tercer piso, con las piernas sintiéndose acalambradas.

Ignoró a la persona que le impidió el acceso y entró, en medio de empujones e insultos.

Inevitablemente atraería la atención, pero Chanyeol no espero que fuera tan pronto. Los invitados le miraron de mal modo y lo inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza, Krystal y Jongin, por otra parte, parecían estar muy confundidos.

Chanyeol tiró con fuerza del brazo que quiso regresar su cuerpo al exterior y avanzó por el pasillo que había sido decorado con flores lilas y blancas. Apenas podía respirar, pero eso no evitó que se plantara frente a Jongin y tomara el micrófono de quien oficiaba la boda.

—Te amo, Jongin —declaró con voz firme—. Por favor, no hagas esto.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y los padres de los novios no tardaron en levantarse, sin poder creer las palabras del alto muchacho.

Jongin se quedó mudo. Había formado cientos de escenarios sobre ese momento, pero ninguno era comparable con la realidad. Chanyeol estaba ahí, correspondiendo por fin sus sentimientos, y él no podía creerlo.

—Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo pero he sido un completo estúpido —continuó Chanyeol, ignorando cada mirada—. Creí que podía combatir mis sentimientos pero no es así, no puedo soportar la idea de que te cases con ella. Te quiero, quiero que estemos juntos y que formemos una familia. Quiero verte todas las mañanas al despertar y tomar tu mano hasta que seamos viejos.

Chanyeol le regresó el micrófono a quien se lo había arrebatado y tomó el rostro de Jongin para besarlo.

Su sueño fue apenas una probada de lo dulces y suaves que eran los labios de Jongin en la realidad, carnosos y que se amoldaron a la perfección a los suyos. Se separaron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

Sonrieron y Jongin tembló cuando la mano de Chanyeol se aferró a la suya. Había llegado el momento de saltar juntos al vació y la verdad es que estaban más que preparados para soportar lo que se avecinara.

El padre de Krystal parecía querer asesinarlos a ambos, hasta que vio a su hija correr a una de sus damas de honor, el beso que siguió a continuación dejó a la audiencia tan sorprendida como el anterior.

Chanyeol aprovechó la situación y tiró de Jongin para salir del lugar. Corrieron, sin saber qué les deparaba o a dónde se dirigían, pero no les importó, porque sabían que tenían al otro y eso bastaba.

—¡Papá, Jongdae no quiere dejar que vea su regalo!

Chanyeol sonrió. Su hijo más pequeño aferraba el dinosaurio con fuerza y gimoteaba cada vez que su hermana mayor parecía acercarse lo suficiente para quitarlo de sus manos.

Jongin se acercó y le explicó al niño de tres años que debía compartir sus juguetes con Sun. Jongdae pareció comprenderlo y finalmente le tendió el peluche a su hermana, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Te prometo que lo cuidaré, Dae —prometió Sun, acariciando los cabellos de su hermano menor y ganándose una sonrisa por parte de éste.

El camino no había sido fácil exactamente, pero Chanyeol finalmente había encontrado lo que él deseaba.

Su familia aceptó su orientación sexual y su relación con naturalidad, y a pesar de que Jongin sólo hablaba con sus hermanas mayores, eso les brindó el apoyo suficiente para unir sus vidas un año después de la ceremonia fallida con Jungsoo. Más tarde descubrieron que Krystal se casó en Norteamérica, con esa dama de honor que resultó ser su amor desde la adolescencia, una amable chica llamada Amber.

Al segundo año de matrimonio, Jongin y Chanyeol pensaron que era un buen momento para empezar una familia. Yoora ofreció su vientre y nueve meses después llegó Sun, quien no había dejado de iluminar sus vidas desde entonces y por ello Jongin comenzó a llamarla _Sunny_ de forma cariñosa.

Cuando Sun cumplió siete pidió como regalo un hermano menor, argumentando que todos sus compañeros tenían uno y que con él o ella podría jugar. Previendo la situación, Yoora ofreció uno de sus óvulos el año anterior, antes de que estuviera esperando a su primer hijo. Con ayuda de un vientre de alquiler, Jongdae llegó a sus vidas siendo un bebé demasiado ruidoso y risueño. Y con él, finalmente la familia estuvo completa.

—¿En qué piensas?

Chanyeol parpadeó y se fijó en Jongin, quien había tomado asiento junto a él y lo miraba con curiosidad.

—En que ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—¿Ah, sí?

Chanyeol se inclinó y depositó un casto beso sobre los labios de Jongin.

—Sí.

Ellos eran el mejor deseo de navidad que pudo haber pedido.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue inspirado por el episodio de The Return of Superman donde apareció el ChanKai. Tenía que escribir algo de ellos después de que ví las primeras imágenes de ellos cuidando a los niños, fue inevitable. Aunque en mi cabeza la hija de ellos lucía como Ella Gross, pero esos son detalles menores. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
